The Pineapple Girl & The Carnivorous Man
by VongolaAlice18
Summary: Mukuro get lost and met Dino while Hibari & Chrome have an embarassing incident. Still bad in summary & bad title. AU. HibarixChrome . Chapter 4 updated
1. The pineapple girl met the wolf

**Title:** The Pineapple Girl & The Carnivorous Man

**Genre:** Humor/Parody/Fantasy/Romance?

**Rating:** K+

**Warning:** AU,OOC, Bad Grammar

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR, just borrowing the characters for a while

**A/N:** Inspired by "The Little Red Riding Hood," But this one is really different_  
_

* * *

_Italic = _talk in the heart

R&R...?

* * *

Once upon a time... There's a girl with very strange hairstyle, her name is Chrome Dokuro. But, she's a cute and gentle girl. She lives in Vongola Village with her narcissistic brother, Rokudo Mukuro. Mukuro is the reason why Chrome's hairstyle looks like a pineapple.

Mukuro always praising his own pineapple hairstyle in front of the mirror every day, while Chrome should work in Sawada Bakery. Actually Mukuro is an overprotective brother, he just wasn't allowed to work because he would have immediately fired.

Why? Because he always annoy the customers/other employees with his 'kufufufu' or boasting his pineapple hair in front of them. Baka onii-chan...

One day at Sawada Bakery...

"Umm, Chrome-chan." A brown-haired woman calling Chrome.

"Yes, Mrs. Sawada?"

"Can you give this to Bianchi everyday,starting today?" That woman handed her a basket full of strange-purple things (groceries?) With smile.

"Bi-Bianchi-san!? Why?"

"Bianchi set up a chocolate shop in the middle of Namimori Forest, and she asked us to deliver the ingredients for her chocolate."

"HIEE! BIANCHI SELLS CHOCOLATE!?" A brunette boy cried out in surprise at the back of Mrs. Sawada.

Mrs. Sawada turned & nodded to his son.

That brunette boy whispered as he back to the kitchen, "I swore i will never buy chocolate from her shop."

Honestly, Chrome also think like that. Bianchi known as the greatest toxin maker in Vongola Village. Chrome wonder...How many victims of her chocolate later?

"Please Chrome,because all of my employees,including Tsukkun & Gokudera-kun refused to deliver it. I will raise your salary."

"Why do they refuse?"

Mrs. Sawada shrugged, "I don't know."

"Ok, i understand, i will give this to Bianchi every day." Why she should reject it? Even her salary is raised.

"Thank you Chrome-chan!" Mrs. Sawada hugs her, "I still have work, bye Chrome"

Mrs. Sawada went to the kitchen, Chrome approached Gokudera who was cleaning the windows.

"Gokudera-san?"

That silver-haired boy turned to Chrome, "Huh? Oh,it's you. What?"

"Why did you refused to deliver this to Bianchi-san?"

"That basket! I don't want to meet aneki again! You already knew it,right?" Gokudera is the younger brother of Bianchi. But he always has stomach ache when he saw his sister, so Gokudera living separately with Bianchi. Sister-phobia? Trauma? Don't ask me.

"Then why the other employees also reject it?"

Gokudera takes a deep breath, "You're so troublesome, how would i know!?"

"No need to be angry, i'm just asking. Hot-headed tako-head." Chrome went outside, while Gokudera is trying desperately to restrain his anger.

...

Chrome walks into the forest, deeper and deeper,as far as the eye could see there were only trees. After a long time she began to realize...She's lost.  
Chrome is a slow (thinking) girl, she forgot to ask where is Bianchi's chocolate shop. In the middle of forest is very insufficient explanation, so she just walked around the Namimori forest randomly .

"Oh great, i don't even know the road to return." Chrome sputter, "This might be a bad idea."

"What a noisy, you ruin the peace of my forest."

Suddenly a weird voice came out of nowhere, a cold & frightening voice.  
Chrome looked around, there's a dog... No! There's a wolf approached her.

After 5 minutes of staring at the wolf in surprise, Chrome patted that dog...  
I mean that wolf, "Good dog. Do you can talk?"

The dog enjoyed it for a while... Come on people, It's a wolf!

"Feels good?" Chrome smiled innocently.

The wolf started to feel fooled & humiliated * POFF* Suddenly thick smoke covered the wolf, somehow Chrome feels the different softness from what she had stroked earlier. This is weird, it doesn't feel like fur. It feels like...Like human's hair?

Chrome startled, "Wh-what is this?"

The thick smoke slowly began to disappear. Not a wolf that she stroked, but a raven-haired guy. He has wolf ears & tail. As he opened up his eyes, Chrome saw a pair of grey eyes. Very cold & sharp.

While Chrome is still staring at him especially his eyes, that guy started to open his mouth... Of course not for eat, why do you ask?

"Stop treating me like a pet, herbivore."

"Huh?" Chrome just realized that she still stroking his head, she hastily pulled her hand from his head. "So-sorry. Where's the dog?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Dog?"

"Just now i was stroking a dog, then thick smoke appeared, and then.. Wait! You-you're the dog?"

"Listen, stupid woman. That's not a dog."

"Then, a puppy?" She tilted her head.

"Aho onna, That's not a dog nor a puppy!" He growled angrily, but soon returned to his 'stay cool' appearance. He coughed shame, "I'm a wolf."

Chrome gasped, "Wh-what? Th-then, i was petting a wolf!? And you're also a wolf!?" She shocked. Mistaken a wolf as a dog... How slow you're, Chrome.

"I'm the one who keep the peace of Namimori Forest. You've disrupt my forest, i will bite you to death herbivore." He holds tonfas in his hands.

Chrome just looked at him, "You want to bite me with those tonfas? Why not with your fangs? You're a wolf, right? You don't have fangs!?"

That guy is really pissed off, "Shut up herbivore, kamikorosu." He attacked Chrome.

Chrome was able to feel the chill of his tonfa in her throat. She began to panic, "I-i'm sorry, forest fairy. I got lost while looking for a chocolate shop in this forest. P-please don't kill me."

"Forest fa-" He was about to protest, but he muffled his anger to defend his 'stay cool' image. "A chocolate shop, huh? I will take you there," The guy walked ahead. Chrome still standing in her place, confused.

"What're you doing? Follow me."

"Ha-hai!" Chrome quickly followed him. 'W_hy he wants to help me?' _She really wanted to ask him, but she changed her mind after seeing his face.

The chocolate shop was very close to her place earlier. Chrome feels very depressed.

"What's wrong with you, herbivore?"

"No-nothing. Oh right, i also don't know the way home. Can you show me later?"

"Do-don't misunderstand, herbivore! I just help you becau-"

"Please!" Chrome begged him.

"Hn, whatever."

"I will make it fast!" Chrome ran into the shop & deliver the basket to Bianchi, then quickly back to his place.  
She was disappointed as the person is not there. '_Is he really left?'_

Chrome starts to look for him, "Hey, dog-man! Where are you?"

"I'm here, herbivore."

Chrome looked up and sigh with relief, "What're you doing there?"

"None of your bussiness." He jumped down, "And don't call me dog-man."

"Soo... Can i know your name?"

"No," he replied coldly as he started to walk.

"Meanie!"

Chrome was sullen throughout he show way back. She sulked, "Dog-man, Dog-man, dooooggg-maaannn." And kept teasing him like that.

The guy is on the threshold of his patience, "Why you-"

"What's it, DOG-MAN?"

_'Her face is really pissing me off.' _He inhale deeply, "Do you wish to know my name that badly?"

"yes DOG-MAN"

"Alright, i will tell you my name."

"Seriouly? Really?"

"But you shall not come here again."

"EHH!?" Chrome can't do that, she should deliver the chocolate ingredients to Bianchi everyday. "Umm, can you change the requirement?"

"No."

"Pleeeaasseee."

"OK, pineapple-head. If you really wish to know my name and still want to come here, you should make some japanese foods & hamburgers for me. Oh, also don't call me dog-man anymore!"

Chrome stared at him, '_He likes japanese food & hamburger? Wao!'_ (Wrong catchphrase :3)

"What? You can't cook?"

"Of course i can, don't humble me!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Make it every time you want to come to this forest. "

"Ok, i understand. Now, tell me your name."

Damn, he forgot his promise that he made 5 minutes ago. "Listen carefully, because i'm only going to say it once."

Chrome nodded enthusiastically.

"My name is..."

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Well, i think everyone would already know who he is. Is there anyone else who always saying 'I'll bite you to death' or 'Herbivore' besides him?

Right! He is...

Ok, leave it for the next chapter.  
Don't worry, i'll still make the new chapter even if there's no one who read it (Wao).

Thanks for reading this random story! :3


	2. Two Pineapples

**Late update... Sorry! Because of my slow brain & i'm not a pro  
Anyway, thanks for the reviews!  
Enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

_Italic_ = Talk in the heart

Mind R&R?

* * *

"My name is Hibari Kyoya."

"Hum..So it's Kyoya!" Chrome naively shows a bright smile.

The guy that named Hibari felt irritated again, he stared sharply at Chrome with his grey eyes, "Who allows you to call my first name?"

Chrome frowned, "Why can't i call you Kyoya? We can quickly familiar." She puffed out her smooth cheeks.

"I don't want to be familiar with a herbivore," He crossed his arm and closed his eyes.

I don't know how he can walk with his eyes closed without any 'accidents'. Maybe it's because he's a do- er, a wolf?  
Huh,you think it's not related? Well, i think so too. Who cares? This story is the one hell of random story.

"And you're the carnivore?"

"Hn, herbivore is a weak creature who likes crowding."

Chrome muttered quietly, "Just say that you're a dog. Dog is carnivore."

"Did you say something, herbivore?" Hibari spoke in normal tone, but there's a sensation of horror in it.

"No-no-nothing, really," She shuddered. Chrome could feel his death glare without even looking at him.

He rolled his eyes and continue walking. There is no communication at all between them, Chrome isn't very comfortable with this silence...Awkward, until Hibari stopped abruptly.

The pineapple girl who walked behind him (because of his death glare earlier) end up bumping into his back.

"Ouch," She looked at him. "What're you doing?"

Hibari pointed toward the front, "Are you blind? That's your village, the damn village that makes the damn crowd."

"Hey, watch your mouth!"

"Why should i? A herbivore can't command me."

Chrome snorted irritably, "Ok, THANKS!" She quickly walked past him.

He raised his brows, "That's great if you're start to hate me, so you no longer want to come here." Hibari turned around, causing Chrome spoke with his back.

"Sorry but NO, i will always haunt you from now on. You'd better prepare yourself!"

And with that, Chrome ended the conversation with Hibari. She ran into her house in the village.  
Leaving Hibari who was grinning behind, "Wao, she's quite interesting...For a herbivore."

~#~#~#~#~

Chrome took a deep breath in front of her house because her working hours in Sawada Bakery is over. She knocked the door nervously, "I'm home! Mukuro-nii?"

She heard a voice shouting her name, then the sound of someone falling down from the stairs, and then the sound of someone running in the house. Just as she had feared...  
A blue pineapple out of the house. It was her brother, Rokudo Mukuro. While Chrome has violet eyes (one covered by an eye patch), Mukuro has mismatched eyes that makes him seem even odder.

There is sparkle in his eyes when he saw Chrome, he immediately jumped up and hugged her.

"My dear cute Chrome!"

"Eek! Wa-wait Mukuro-nii! You're suffocating me!"

"Kufufufu, sorry. I'm just so glad you're finally home! What makes you so long?" Mukuro pulled her hand into the house and began to interview her. Eh? He's more like interrogating? Ok.. He began to interrogate her.

She sat on the couch, "Umm, i have new job to deliver things for Bianchi in Namimori Forest after work in Sawada Bakery. "

"You said... WHAT!? NAMIMORI FOREST!?" Mukuro makes an EXTREME surprised face, "NOOO! DON'T GO TO NAMIMORI FOREST! THIS FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY, MY DEAR CHROME!"

Chrome scowled, "Why?"

"My, you didn't hear it from people?"

"Nuh-uh," Chrome shook her head.

Mukuro sighed and stroked his chest, "Listen kawaii Chrome, there are a lot of horrible monsters in Namimori forest! The white devil sweets-eater who likes eat something sweet, and you're so sweet Chrome! He will definitely eat you! Also the red-haired witch who likes screaming with shrill voice, her voice will make your head dizzy and she will immediately attack you!" He took a breath before starting his words again, "And the most dreadful one is... The WOLF MAN." (no dog, no dog-man or Hibari will bite me to death)

Chrome gasped, _Wolf? Is that Kyoya? But he's not so scary._

Mukuro continued, "The wolf man can be either human or wolf. He has no pity for those who bother him, he will kill people with his fangs and claws! He will ripped you to shreds!"

As Mukuro continue talking about how dangerous the Wolf Man is, Chrome just tilted her head confused. The wolf she encountered totally different with what was said by her brother, he did hate the crowds but he wasn't that bad.

It has been 15 minutes and Mukuro still telling her about it, Chrome interrupt him, "Ano...Mukuro-nii, is he really that cruel?"

"Kufufufu, of course. He is the leader of all monsters in there, why do you ask?"

"No, but it's just... Umm... It's just.."

"Hm?"

"It's just.." Chrome stuttered, she does not know if she should tell Mukuro or not. If he know, he won't let her work again.

"What is it, my cute Chrome?"

"Ah, nothing. But I don't see any monsters in Namimori Forest."

"They will definitely attack you sometime Chrome! Please, don't go to Namimori Forest!" Mukuro begged to her.

Chrome feels sorry for her brother but don't want to lose that job, so she refused.

"Sorry, Mukuro-nii." She let go of her brother's hand that shook her body, "Namimori forest is not dangerous, trust me."

Mukuro saw Chrome with disbelief, no longer his eyes began to water. "CHROME! WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN TO YOUR DADDY!? LISTEN TO YOUR DADDY, CHROME! YOUR DADDY IS WORRIED!" His tears flowing like a waterfall, Chrome worried their homes will be flooded with tears.

_Oh please don't that 'daddy' thing again, _"Uhh..It will be alright, Mukuro-nii. I want to sleep, please do not bang on my door okay?" She rushed to her room, leaving Mukuro who still stunned. The Waterfalls from his eyes began to decrease.

Now the weird from Mukuro is not only physical, but also mental! Chrome more and more anxious on her brother.

~#~#~#~#~#~

Sunrise shining & the birds are singing. Chrome is getting ready to go to Sawada Bakery, "I'm leaving Mukuro-nii!"

Mukuro sees his sister who went to work from the dressing table near the window. Why is he on the dressing table? Because he has been fixing his pineapple hair (as usual) there.

He worried about his sister, "Dammit! what should I do? Now she might be devoured by those monsters in Namimori forest! Think..Think..AHA!" Suddenly a light bulb glowing over his head, "I will follow (stalk) her to the forest! If i follow (stalk) her, i can protect her if there was a monster who would attack her. Kufufufu, just like a guardian angel. My my, how genius i am." He continued fixing his hair and praising himself in front of the mirror.

Actually, Mukuro... Instead of guardian angel, you look more like a stalker. How do you think, my awesome readers? Right? You also think he looks more like stalker.

Move to Chrome,

_Brrr...  
_"Eh? What was that?" Chrome goosebumps, "It was ... like someone was talking about me. Forget it, it might be just my imagination." She quickened her pace to get to the Sawada Bakery.

Move to Mukuro,

"Kufufufufu, wait for me Chrome."

Move to Chrome,

_Brrrrr..  
Eek, the goosebumps getting worse!_

Move to Mukuro again,

Still, "Kufufufu"

Move to Chrome again,

_BRRRR.._

Move to Mukuro again again,

"KUFUFUFU"

Move to Chro-

'STOOPP!'

'Eh, what's wrong readers?'

'We thought there was something wrong about you, maybe you're sleepy?'

'Now that you mention it, i'm kinda sleepy.'

'See? You have to sleep now and make the next chapter tomorrow.'

'I think you're right, _yawn _i'm going to sleep. Good night!'

'Ok, good night!'

And the author was immersed in her peaceful sleep...

-To be continued-

* * *

**Dear my awesome readers..**

**I know this is just a short chapter because i have to sleep now, read the next chapter to see Mukuro meet with the Wolf Man in his stalking on Chrome.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are loved~**


	3. Facefloor & Faceground

**Finally update new chapter  
Thanks to all awesome readers... For read and reviewing my story :3**

**Oh yeah, this is 1896 fanfic with slight all96 :D**

**Enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

_Italic_ = Talk in the heart

Mind R&R?

Attack on poor grammar...

* * *

Mukuro fix his hair at lightning speed. After the 'pineapple hair' is perfect, he ran very fast to Sawada Bakery and pressed his face to the window (peeping). His face looked really strange and creepy.. Well, you know how a face is pressed against the window.

Tsuna shrieked his infamous shriek, "HII! Kaa-san! Kaa-san! There's a suspicious person!"

He glared (with face still on the window) at Tsuna as if to say 'Don't scream you idiot kid or i'll kill you!' But the truth is...

_"Damn kid! You musn't call a handsome guardian angel like me as a suspicious person!" _He thought to himself.

Really,

Mukuro just concerned about he being called suspicious.

...

Seriously Mukuro?

"HI-HI-HIIEEEE! KAA-SAN! REBORN!" Tsuna shrieked even louder.

"What's wrong Tsukkun!?" A brunette woman rushed over to Tsuna because of his shriek earlier. Followed by a little infant.

"It should be important," The infant pointing a gun at the brunette boy. "If you still want to be alive."

Tsuna shrieked once again, "HI-...Eh,Reborn! Look! There's suspicious pineapple-haired person on the window!" He pointed towards Mukuro.

Mukuro raise a brow,still doesn't realize how scary his face now. _"Pineapple-haired? How dare him! It isn't pineapple! I really going to kill him!" _He made loud steps and opened the door into the kitchen, heading towards Tsuna with fiery.

He started releasing his rage with babbling nonsense in front of them.

"Who's the one you call pineapple, huh? Did you've never seen someone so daaaaaaaamn perfect like me!? You people is so *beeeeppp* I really can't stand *beeeeeppp* people like you! And you, *beeepp* idiot-looking boy! Do you think your anti-gravitation hair is faaaaaar better than me!? In your dream! Also *beeeppp* , you're *beeeppp*, once again *beeeeppp* *beeeeeeppp* *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppp*"

Oh... The OOC-ness

After 15 minutes, Mukuro stopped babbling and laughed his infamous laugh.

"Kufufufu... I feel relieved."

Tsuna's jaw is dropped to the floor in anime style,Mrs. Sawada stand still with poker face (due to the shock),Reborn just standing there with no change on his expression, and Mukuro still 'kufufufu' as he proudly tossed his head (hair) to the right and to the left. It makes him looks sparkling.

Reborn opened his mouth...He wants to talk, don't think that he wants to eat again.

"What do you want Mukuro?"

Tsuna pull his jaw back off the floor, "Hey, you're right. He is Chrome's brother, Rokudo Mukuro!"

Mrs. Sawada back to her original face and placed her hand in front of her mouth, "Oh my, i didn't recognize you! What are you doing here, Mukuro-kun?"

_"How come they not recognize me? Are they that stupid? I mean, i'm so handsome and yet they just called me suspicious." _Mukuro shook his head as he rid the thought and smiled, "Is my cute Chrome here?"

"Ahh if you're asking about Chrome-" Tsuna glanced to the window and began to explain, but Reborn cut him off.

"She had gone about 15 minutes ago. Right before you start babbling, her shift here is over and she went to Namimori Forest." Reborn smirked, "It's your meaningless babble fault."

"S-s-she was.." The 'guardian angel' stuttered while he sweatdrop, "W-what time is i-it?"

Mrs. Sawada looked at her wrist or rather looked at her watch, "It's 12.17."

His eyes dilated,"WHAAAAATTT!?" Now his turn to jaw-dropped.

And the moment he realize, that he...Fixing his hair up to 4 hours. ('lightning speed' for Rokudo Mukuro)

A loud thud was heard

Mukuro doing 'facefloor'

With face now pressed against the floor, he murmured, "Shit,I hurt my face."

**~#~#~#~#~#~**

Chrome held her knees to support her stand. She panting, run around the forest must have been hard for a petite girl like her. Yea, she ran around the forest to look for a male figure with ears and tail of a wolf. To find the do- *cough* the Wolf Man, Hibari Kyoya.

She had delivered the 'basket' to Bianchi. Chrome (surprisingly) remember where the chocolate shop but (surprisingly again) forgot the way home.

"Where is he? Ugh, he should eat all the foods no matter what happens! And there should be no complaints on the taste!" Chrome grumbled as she glanced to the lunch box in her right hand.

It was wrapped in purple cloth. She must quickly find Hibari or the foods are getting more cold, "Kyoya? Kyooyaaa? Kyoya! Come out now! I'm lost again dammit! Or i will call you dog-man again! Dog-man, dog-maaaann! Here is your food!"

Uh-oh, that's it! here we are... Chrome has run out of patience.

Another weird voice suddenly came out of nowhere, "Are you Kyoya's friend?"

"Huh?" Chrome turned to the sound source,looked back over her shoulder but did not find anything. "Strange," She looked back at the fore and immediately jolted. "Kya!" (No, it's not fangirls squeal. It is Chrome's scream) There's a man with blond hair standing in front of her, he smiled with a smile that makes fangirls squeal but not Chrome. C'mon.. Ya' all know who he is.

Chrome took a few steps back in surprise. "U-u-umm," She stuttered. "_Where should i start it!? Who are you? How in the earth you can be there without making any sound!? Why do you keep smiling at me!? Are you a womanizer? Why do you have the ears and tail of a- Wait a minute..."_

Chrome looked at the person in front of her from the bottom up, "Monster?"

"Eh, how do you know?"The man took a step forward to her, still with the charming smile.

"Experience." Chrome stared at the animal ears on his head, the color is same as his hair. Yellow? Nah. Tawny? Probably. Blonde? Are you kidding me...

She looked at his face again, "What monster are you? A fox-man? Coyote?"

"Sorry cute lady... Don't call me monster,It sounds too ugly. You can call me... Ng... Demon, yeah call me demon!" The man pointed to himself with his thumb.

_"I think it sounds the_ same" Chrome exhaled, "Understand, mister **demon**. Then, what **demon** are you?" She spoke with emphasis on the word 'demon' to satisfy him.

He smiled proudly and very herbivorously (Hibari's word), "I'm the blonde wolf-man!**"** Now he said with goofy face.

Chrome uses are-you-f*cking-kidding-me expression.

"You already know Kyoya, right? He is the black wolf. And i'm the blonde wolf! We're like brothers!" He still smiled with the charmi-... Um, sorry. The blonde dog-man still smiled with the silly smile and goofy face.

He is not Hibari Kyoya, so i think i will call him Dog-man.

"..."

He continued, "Hahahaha, oh yeah! Among all the demons here, i was the most handsom- GYAA!"

Before he could finish his sentence,he got a kiss on his cheek by a tonfa. That kiss... He even knocked back because it was so sweet.

Ng... What?

Tonfa?

Chrome looked at the guy who had kissed the blonde wolf with a tonfa. Let's see...A pair of sharp-grey eyes, wolf ears, wolf tail, raven hair,and two tonfas.

The question: Who's that guy?

Chrome blinked once as the person pointed his tonfa at the blonde with an irritated face, "Who do you call like a brothers? Brothers with a herbivore? Huh, don't make me laugh! Kamikorosu."

"Huh,Kyoya_?_" Yay, our beloved Chrome has answered the question.

Hibari looked at Chrome for a moment but soon back glared at the blonde who was still sitting on the ground.

"Ouch, that's so hurt Kyoya! You can't treat your brother's handsome face like that!" He scowled, his hand on his bruised cheek. He tried to stand, _glek..._He gulped . There is something cold on his throat. Hibari's tonfa is on his throat! He gulped once again.

"Don't call me by my first name, herbivore! How many times must i say it? Don't you love your life?"

"But Kyoya sounds cute- " Again... Before he could finish his sentence, He was sent flying by the death kiss from his tonfa.

"STFU **Dino.**" He keeps his tonfa and turned back towards Chrome. Oh.. From where our innocent Hibari Kyoya learns those words?

"Where have you been?" Chrome spoke with exasperation, she held the lunch box tighter.

He doesn't bother to answer her question. He ignored her.

Feeling irritated, Chrome follow where his gaze. It landed on her purple lunch box.

"Want this?" She smirked," Answer my question."

Hibari raised a brow, this herbivore has some guts.

He leaned forward,his mouth was beside her ear so he whispered to her. "Know your position herbivore," He seized the lunch box from her hand. "This is my requirement. I can just kick you out of here if i want."

The cold tone makes Chrome shiver. Unfortunately, Hibari noticed it. It could be a wonderful opportunity for him.

Hibari grinned mischievously and bite her ear.

"KYAA!" She jumped in shock and sat on the ground holding her ear. Blood flushed through her cheek when she saw him chuckled.

"Hmp, herbivore... Always scared easily."

"Ugh.. Why!?"

He only replied with evil smirk and went while carrying the lunch.

"Wait! My lunch box!" She scrambled to her feet and pursue Hibari. It's her favorite lunch box after all, a gift from Mukuro with pineapple pattern.

Suddenly there was a monkey who carelessly throw banana skin in front of Chrome. *Ouran HSHC style*

_Thud_

"Damn! My face!"

Poor Chrome... Slipped hard on her cute face.

Hibari laughing inside & grinning outside, _"It's your karma."_

_Thud_

He fell with no elite style in front of Chrome who still rubbing her nose. After inspection, it's known that the cause was another banana skin.

He cursed, "Damn herbivore! I will kill the monkey and the banana so hard! They will die to death!"

Chrome can't helped but laughing inside. It's pretty hard to stifle a laugh, _"Karma."_

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**Enough for chapter 3!**

**I will make Mukuro and Hibari met in another chapter.**

**Gomen.**

**Actually.. I think of making a threesome (or foursome with Mukuro).  
Who's fit to be Chrome's rival (antagonist)? Adelheid or M.M? They're my least favorite female character in KHR**

**No yaoi please :3**

**If it's fight over Hibari, Adelheid more suitable for me. **

**Okay, Thanks for reading! **


	4. Embarassing Accident

**Late update (again)**

**Really,assignments are pain in the neck.. I have to deal with it**

**Okay then i choose Adelheid to be Chrome's rival in the later chapter**

**Enjoy this** **chapter~**

* * *

_Italicized = _Talk in the heart

R&R for some inspirations?

Attack on bad grammar

* * *

Somewhere in the forest, there was a man (or pineapple) who was frowning as he saw a paper which he held.

He looked forward, there is intersection. He saw the paper again, according to the paper he had to walk to the left and he started walking to the right...

Ng?

Walking to the right?

Err, for some reasons it makes me remember someone from One Piece.

"What's wrong with this map!? They must have lied to me! I don't see any chocolate shop here!" He grumbled alone to the paper which he held. Remember! Don't blame the guy who walk to the right when he should walk to the left.

"Kufufufu, i think i better go home." He turned back. "Hey, where's the road home?" His eyes widen, "Don't tell me that i'm lost.. OH NO! I'M LOST!"

The moment he shouted, the birds in the forest flew.

"Lost..lost..lost,"He goes limp, there is a cloud of depression over his head. "An angel.. lost... OUCH!"

Mukuro tripped over something and fell hard to the ground, "Ugh.. What now!?" He looked at the thing that makes he fall... Or maybe person. A person lying on the ground.

"Who the hell is him? Makes an admirable man fell! And what's up with those ears and tail? Very bad cosplay." Mukuro sat some distance from him and carefully striking the person's arm with his index finger, "Oya.. Wake up man.. If you're still alive."

"Ugh.." The man slowly opened his eyes, "Tch, damn you Kyoya! Treating your brother like that!" He tried to sit down with one elbow on the ground while clutching his head. And guess what, he's the self-proclaimed brother of Hibari Kyoya... Dino Cavallone.

"Hello?" Mukuro waved his hand in front of Dino.

"HII!"He startled, "Pineapple monster!"

Mukuro's vein popped, "Sorry.. Who's pineapple monster?" Dark aura appeared from his back.

Dino can feel the horror, it's just like dealing with his 'brother'.

"A-S-Sorry.. I mean who are you?"

Still with dark aura, "Kufufufu.. I'm the guardian angel who was watching a certain girl." He said with creepy smile but soon back with gloomy face, "And get lost."

"Pfft!" His cheeks bulging with suppressed laughter and he makes a funny face. Silly enough.

Mukuro sent him try-to-laugh-and-i'll-kill-you expression.

"Ah..Sorry again." He coughed slightly as he gain back his composure, "And who's that girl?"

"And who are you interrogating me?"

"Hmm, i guess i haven't introuced myself." Dino rubbed his chin and give him a charming smile, "I am Dino, the **blonde-wolf man** of this forest. Oh yeah, you haven't mentioned your name.." He extended his hand, offering a handshake.

"Kufufufu, i am the** fabulous** Rokudo Mukuro. Nice to meet you Dino! Hmm,blonde wolf-man.. Weird it sounds like a monster."

"Hahaha, but i'm a demon not a monster. Monster is too ugly."

"I see.. So you're a demon."

"Right, hahahaha."

5 minutes has passed with silly laughter from both Mukuro & Dino. Until Mukuro screamed...

"WHAAAATTTTT!? MONSTER!?"

Great, he finally managed to process those words in his brain.

Dino stuffed his ears so as not to hear Mukuro's very loud scream, "Turn the volume, my ears hurt. And i've told you that i'm a demon!"

Mukuro squinted, "That isn't the problem." He move away as far as 2 meters, "Don't come near me! I'm the angel!"

"Huh? So you're not stalker?" The demon tilted his head.

"Bro, guardian angel.."

"Whatever, doesn't this explain everything?" He pointed at his tail and ear.

"I thought it was cosplay."

Dino whispered with slight laugh, "He's an idiot!"

"Hey, i can hear you." Mukuro holding a trident which he took out of nowhere.

"Maa, calm down. I don't like killing or biting people, at least not like him." He spoke sarcastically with a grin. Meanwhile, someone in the forest sneezes.

Mukuro walked up to 1 meter, still holding a trident. "Really?"

Dino smiled reassuringly, "Trust me and tell me what kind of girl are you looking for?"

"She's my lovely sister, Chrome. She is cute, kind, smart, innocent, beautiful, pretty, good at cooking, swe-" He cut him off.

"Just tell me the characteristics."

"Hmm, cute face, violet hair, violet eye with one eye-patch, and her hairstyle is as fabulous as mine."

"_Fabulous?"_ He looked at his hairstyle, _"Are you kidding me? Hey, wait..I think I've seen a girl like that. Where?_" Dino was thinking hard as he put his hand under his chin. "Ah, i know her!"

"You know her!?" Mukuro's eyes sparkled, he throw his trident randomly (an 'ouch' heard from the victim ) and ran over to Dino.

"Well yes, i met her being lost" Dino stared again at Mukuro. _"Heh, like brother like sister,"_ He grinned.

"What?"

"Nothing, unfortunately i don't know where is she and she seemed to know Kyoya."

"Huh? Who's this Kyoya person?"

"He's the black wolf-man. I'd consider him as my own brother, but he rejected me."  
Dino took a tissue and start the drama with sparkle effect in the crying scene, "Sob.. Sob..Oh kami..What had i done?"

Mukuro just sweat-dropped, "Oya oya, stop the drama queen." Suddenly his eyes widen, "BLACK WOLF-MAN!?"

Dino nodded dramatically.

"OH NO! MY CHROME! HE WOULD HURT MY CUTE CHROME! DON'T WORRY CHROME, MUKURO TO THE RESCUE!" Mukuro ran with lightning speed leaving Dino dumbfounded.

10 minutes later...

"OIIIII!" Mukuro ran back and panting in front of Dino, "Hosh...Hosh.. I Forgot.. Hosh.. to ask.. Whe-where.. is.. he."

Dino facepalmed in place.

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~**

"Hey, is the food good?"

No response. Still chewing his food.

"Geez! Say something!" She pouted and crossed her arms.

"What? You want me to praise you?" He turned his head to her and smirked, "Herbivore."

"Huh!? N-No!" She turned her head away from him to hide her blush. She does not want to admit that his words were true, no way she will admit it! He would make fun of her.

He looked back to the front, muttered loud enough for Chrome to hear. "Not bad.."

"You don't sa- Eh,W-what?" She stared at him in disbelief. What she just heard... A pompous man like him, praised her cooking?

"Don't try to make me repeat it, herbivore." Hibari replied coldly without even looking at her as he took another bite of the food.

Chrome sighed and looked at the river in front of smiled and her cheeks was tinted with slight blush as she bit her lower lip so she doesn't smile wider. In fact, she's happy, she can't even describe it, and she doesn't know why.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes.

She sure that he likes the food, he just doesn't want to admit.

And he sure that she wanted to be praised, she just doesn't want to admit.

They're stubborn, aren't they? Eh-hem..Stubborn couple.

Chrome looked up as Hibari stood up and made his stride to leave. "Wait!" She involuntarily pulled his wrist.

It makes a chaotic balance and he slipped into the river. Poor thing for Chrome... Her hand was still stuck in his wrist and she also slipped.

_SPLASH! _They both fell into the river. Lucky, it's a shallow river.

Oh good, now his clothes all wet, and it's all because of her. What will she get now? "What the hell are you doing, stupid herbivore!?"

"S-s-so-sorry," She stuttered because of fear. The horror.. She can feel it! It's not good... Not good.

Hibari just hissed, but stunned as he saw Chrome. The hair pin fell, letting her violet hair loose to her shoulders. Makes her look pretty, much prettier than the tacky hairstyle that looks like a pineapple. "Wao.." He muttered quietly amazed.

Chrome raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

He soon back to reality and shook his head, "Nothing." Still observed Chrome from the top to the...

" #$!?"

Chrome tilted her head in confuse. Why he turned his face so fast?

"What's wrong?" She tried to touch him.

"Stop!"

Chrome immediately stopped and frowned. You know what? He's blushing! Guess what he saw.

Shyly, he pointed to her dress, still blushing.

"Eh?" She looked down, "EEKK!" She immediately covered her body.

Her dress become see-through because of the water, revealing her violet underware. Chrome's face become really red, "_Ugh, oh kami.. This is very embarrassing! Kill me now!" _

Hibari stop his blushing scene and stood up. He throw his wet black jacket at her, hold himself not to look at Chrome. Come on, he's a man! "Wear it, herbivore. I will bring you to **that person **place."

Chrome quickly wear the jacket and followed him. He is a good man, she pleased with it. She smiled an angelic smile, "Thank you."

Hibari saw her from the corner of his eyes, his face tinted with slight red which Chrome failed to notice. Dammit, what was passing in his mind? He thought that she's.. pretty... and cute also.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Hey, crummy wolf! We still haven't reached him yet?"

"Shut up! I'm using my fraternal instinct! Trust me, it works!"

And another facepalm was occured there.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Ahh, finally!

Nee readers, who's that person? Clue: A female

Thanks for reading :D


End file.
